


substitution

by spacebubble



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Coda, Episode: s04e07 Starship Down, Fantasizing, Jealousy, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebubble/pseuds/spacebubble
Summary: Quark has a late night visitor.
Relationships: Hanok/Quark (Star Trek), Odo/Quark (background)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	substitution

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick(ish) pwp, taking place after the episode :3

Quark's in the middle of undressing for bed when his door chime rings.

He considers letting it go. It's late. He's sleepy and moody after his nightcap with Hanok, and he's not particularly looking forward to seeing anyone right now. Instead, he was looking forward to a quick sad self-oomox session before putting on his pajamas and -

The chime rings again, just once, after a polite pause.

Quark purses his lips together, thinking, trying to remember the last time anyone visited him this late at night, _and_ rang the door, _and_ didn't want him dead.

(Odo's regenerating at this hour. It can't possibly be him. Disappointing.)

Nobody comes to mind.

Quark shivers in his shirtsleeves. His coat's neatly draped over the back of a chair, his vest is less neatly crumpled on the floor. He wants to pick it up, but if he does, maybe the person at his door might leave, and he'll never know what might've been, and he can't help being curious.

"Computer, increase temperature by five degrees," Quark calls out, hugging his arms as he pads over to the door, triggering the automatic sensors.

The panels slide open to a looming minister staring down at him.

"Quark," Hanok rasps. He sounds distractingly husky.

Heat rises immediately to Quark's face, warming up his cheeks and his lobes.

"Hanok!" Quark blinks, panics, hopes. "You're... here?"

Hanok smiles. One corner of his mouth curls up more than the other, making his smile look rakish, almost a smirk. It makes him seem younger, somehow. It's cute.

Hanok's probably still just drunk.

He's probably still just drunk, but so is Quark, probably. And they're probably only just a_ little _drunk. And that's fine, that's nothing.

Hanok keeps smiling at him in his doorway, as neat and decorous as ever, except Quark can smell the faintest scent of alcohol on his breath, and the look Hanok's giving him is anything but neat and decorous.

"I thought you needed to go to bed early," Quark mentions dumbly. His cheeks burn underneath Hanok's intent gaze.

"I've decided I don't care."

"About your early departure tomorrow?"

"No." Hanok leans forward, as if he's about to kiss him, and Quark gulps, head tilting back to look him in the eye. "Not the early departure."

"Oh." Quark's lips have suddenly gone dry. He licks them, quickly, and watches Hanok's gaze flick downwards to stare at his mouth. "Then what?"

He bites back a whimper when Hanok steps inside, crowding him backwards into his own quarters.

The doors slide shut behind Hanok, who continues walking forward, so Quark continues retreating, lobes tingling with the thrill of being pursued.

"What don't you care about?" Quark asks, voice falling into a softer, submissive tone. He continues stepping backwards, towards his bedroom.

And Hanok's voice goes dark. "About _him_."

* * *

The back of Quark's knees hit the foot of his bed.

He considers asking Hanok what made him change his mind. Hanok didn't like hearing about Odo during their nightcap. He didn't say as much, but Quark could tell. Mostly because Hanok stopped saying much of anything whenever Quark mentioned Odo again, like he was waiting to see if Quark could think about anything else.

Quark's not thinking about Odo now.

He's thinking about the tall and imposing minister removing his top in front of him, and the interesting ridges he can now see on Hanok's bare chest and shoulders, and the imprints they might leave on his skin.

He's thinking about whether Hanok can fit in his bed, or inside him.

Quark sits down on the bed, bouncing slightly off the mattress.

When he looks up at Hanok from this angle, all he can think about is being shoved down onto his knees.

Heat pools in his belly.

He grins.

He watches Hanok gaze down at him with interest.

"Computer," Quark says, "lights off."

* * *

He expected Hanok to say more. Maybe some dirty talk, in that rich patrician voice. Berating him for being such a cocktease in front of everyone, a provocative little liar who should be punished with a good hard fuck. Words rasped in his ear, hot breath tantalizing his lobes.

Instead, Hanok's silent, almost deathly so, save for the faint, barely perceptible breaths he makes as he sucks on Quark's neck, teeth grazing his sensitive skin.

Quark arches underneath him, whimpering in the dark. He feels Hanok's ridges dig into his chest, not sharp enough to penetrate him, or hard enough to bruise. He almost wants it to hurt, to leave a souvenir of his one-night stand. Something he can show off the next day, to let everyone know he's been claimed, if only for a short while.

(Something Odo can see.)

"Bite harder," Quark whispers, stroking the back of Hanok's head, running his fingers through Hanok's hair. "I can take it."

Hanok pauses to take a deep breath. There's a slow press of his lips to Quark's neck. He says nothing. A thoughtful silence.

"Please." Quark swallows, feeling the motion move his throat, the edge of Hanok's teeth against his bare skin. He twists to press himself closer to Hanok's chest, burrowing against him. "Hanok, please?"

He can feel Hanok's lips curl up into a smile.

"Hanok?"

Quark gasps at the shock of it, the sudden sharpness. He tries to twist away but Hanok grips the back of his neck in a firm hold, forcing him to stay still as Hanok sucks leisurely at his teeth-bruised skin. No blood, just bruising, just a stab of pain, blooming and dissipating almost as fast as it first sprung.

Tears spring to Quark's scrunched shut eyes. He whimpers pitifully, clutching at Hanok's hair, their arms intertwined as Hanok keeps him pinned down to the bed, one hand gripping the back of his neck, the other possessively pulling him close by the base of his spine, fingertips just above the curve of his ass.

Quark gasps again as Hanok presses a forceful kiss to the juncture of lobe to throat, nose ridges brushing hard against his ear.

"Keep going," Quark says, trembling in anticipation, trembling even more when Hanok indulges him and nuzzles his ear up higher. He's wet down below, aching and greedy for everything Hanok might deign to give him. "Please -"

He bucks against Hanok's chest again, open-mouthed and breathless, as Hanok's fingertips graze his other ear.

"More," Quark begs, thighs naked and wet with precome, wanting those fingers to grab him harder -

(_as hard as Curzon did, with Odo's hands, in front of everyone_)

\- to force an orgasm out of him, so hard it makes him see stars before blacking out in exhaustion.

Hanok's cock throbs against his stomach. Quark whines in frustration, overstimulated and hungry for more at the same time. He wants that cock to penetrate him, to make him cry from the sheer size of it pushing him open. To forget everything but the immediate sensation of being fucked and conquered and used for another man's pleasure.

He moans.

_Oh._

He forgot how much he likes the thought of being used.

Hanok pauses again. Takes another deep, slow breath. Another thoughtful silence. He continues caressing Quark's ear with one hand, his other hand lessens its grip on the back of Quark's neck.

Then the hand slides down, fingertips trailing the dip of Quark's spine, tracing a heated line.

Quark arches against his chest again, eager for those fingers to explore him down below.

A hot puff of air by his ear that makes him shiver. Hanok exhales quickly, quietly. Almost a laugh.

Quark makes an inquisitive sound, thoughts fogged by arousal, unable to think beyond the present. Hanok's mouth on his ear, Hanok's bare chest pressed against his own, Hanok's warm hand giving him a squeeze before sliding around his hip, then up his inner thigh -

"Ah!"

Another hot exhale. Hanok's breathing grows audibly heavier.

Quark's genital folds part easily around Hanok's fingers. Two at first, curling slightly to ease into him. Easily as large as an erection, almost as good.

He sinks down on Hanok's fingers, down to the knuckle.

Hanok's breath hitches in his ear.

Quark's own breathing grows short as he rocks his hips down, cheeks hot as he imagines Hanok fingering him back on the _Defiant_, trousers at his knees, hand between his thighs, maybe while he sits in Hanok's lap, unable to explain the position away to anyone who might happen to walk in on them.

He clenches around Hanok's fingers and Hanok exhales like he's been punched in the stomach, pausing to adjust to the feel of Quark tightening around him before moving his fingers again, slowly thrusting in and out of Quark's soft and wet opening.

It's wonderful. It's wonderful but it's not enough. Hanok's other hand now grips the bottom of his thigh, lifting his leg up, opening him up for easier access, and Quark angles his hips towards Hanok, eager for more penetration, more girth.

The first push comes as a relief. It happens before Quark can protest Hanok's fingers slipping out of him.

Hanok starts out slow, then seems to lose control, suddenly completing the thrust before Quark's ready, punching a startled gasp out of him. The thrust pushes Quark up the bed, back rubbing up against the sheets. He bites back a pitiful, shocked whimper.

Contrite, Hanok stops to kiss him. _Sorry_.

He sways his hips between Quark's thighs, easing out a bit before slowly pushing back in.

Quark tosses his head back and cries out. The angle's changed, Hanok's hit his sweet spot.

His sternum vibrates with Hanok's amused, low chuckle.

The sound's too familiar. Quark clenches down hard, provoking a surprised groan from Hanok, stopping him short from kissing Quark again.

Quark undulates his hips, pulling off just enough to thrust himself back on Hanok's cock, provoking another groan. Hanok grabs at his hips, fingers digging into his flesh, and then it's Quark's turn to groan, trapped by Hanok's hot hands and hard cock. He hears himself tighten around Hanok with a lewd sound.

Hanok's fingers grip him like a vice and Quark's thoughts go wild. Maybe Odo's hands would feel like this, strong and heavy on his hips, holding him down, making sure he doesn't escape. Maybe Odo would sound like that, amused and self-satisfied, saying nothing while Quark begged to be fucked. Maybe -

Hanok withdraws just enough to slide forward again with an agonizing thoroughness, making Quark feel every bit of the stretch.

_(Would Odo feel like that?)_

Quark rocks in tandem with Hanok's thrusts, pulse racing at the sounds their bodies make against each other, the slap of flesh on flesh as Hanok slams into him, the ragged breathing scorching his ears as they both get closer.

(_What would Odo sound like?_)

He imagines a dark, unnaturally deep growl in his ear.

Quark comes with a choked-off cry. He clutches at Hanok's arms as his orgasm rips through him, leaving him weak and trembling as Hanok continues fucking him through his aftershocks.

It doesn't take long for Hanok to follow suit. A few more thrusts, urgent and haphazard, with Quark moaning softly as he rocks back, until Hanok slams into him one last time and comes with a groan.

With a satisfied sigh, Hanok collapses onto his side next to Quark, then draws Quark close in an embrace. He gives Quark's ass a fond squeeze, then his eyes fall shut.

Quark looks at him with exhausted, half-lidded eyes. Tries to focus on the man in his bed, can't help thinking about the man who isn't.

He buries his face in Hanok's chest and tries not to think of Odo as he falls asleep.


End file.
